National Difficulty
by SOKFACE
Summary: Miraculous: School of Secret Intelligence and Training is an academy where anybody can learn the ropes of being undercover. Students learn not to trust anyone. Get the job done. That's all. They'll grow up. They'll graduate. They'll eventually get paired with partners. A life will be eventually risked in the field. Adrien and Marinette are paired together but... "spies don't love."
1. Welcome to Miraculous

**Nothing belongs to me but my imagination. Everything else belongs to Thomas Astruc. Story strongly inspired by Lolidragon97's Spy AU for Kaichou wa Maid Sama, International Affairs. I love that story.**

* * *

Her leg crossed over her other gracefully as she sipped the coffee, which was cradled in her hands. Her foot tapped nervously against the cobblestone ground. The morning cold breeze bit at her solemn face. The outside swirled around her, greeting the woman with brisk winds and the sounds of dawn birds accompanied with the quiet buzz of Paris' population. Her empty mug softly clanked when she gently set it down. She checked her phone.

6:38 AM, Tuesday, May 17, 2016

"Would you like more coffee, madam?" a waiter offered her with a bow. She simply rose her hand to signal him 'no', and the man nodded and ducked away, hiding away in the warmth of the small cafe building.

"Well, you're sure early, my lady," a male voice said. The soft clacks from his shoes drew the woman's attention; she turned her head to the man. He was well dressed; he wore an appealing vest and a dress shirt. His hair was swept to the side with gel, allowing his beautiful, emerald green eyes to display on his face. He had a Cheshire grin on his face. She would be lying if she said he looked unattractive. His appearance was quite alluring. "Did you get the mission?"

The woman stood and dusted her backside off. She replied looking him in the eyes, "No, let's get going. We need to go to Tikki and Plagg in order to know what's going on. We'll get our equipment when we get there." He grinned even more.

"Straight to the point, eh? C'mon, Bugaboo. I haven't seen you in a while, and I get this as a warm greeting?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but she smiled in her head nonetheless.

"My name is _Marinette_ , Adrien, not Bugaboo. That name isn't for public, minou," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Now hurry up. I'm not going to be late."

"Something _bugging_ you?" Adrien snickered. Marinette sighed heavily, her patience wearing thin.

"Let's just go already," she said, blatantly annoyed.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she woke to an empty dorm room. Her phone's ring shrieked and echoed throughout her walls, demanding she wake up.

"Hello? Alya?" she called out to the phone after she answered it.

"Girl, get your butt over here! Where are you? Classes are already starting!" the girl whisper whispered loudly. Alya was her room mate. Both girls became close friends and roommates after Alya stood against Chloe's cruel antics and nasty insults.

"Oh, crap! Alya, why didn't you wake me up?!" she screamed as she tripped out of bed, pressing 'speaker' in the process. She struggled to throw her new uniform onto her body and fixed her hair.

"I'm sorry! You looked tired, and I thought you had an alarm or something to wake you up, so I didn't even try to wake you up since you're, by the way, _extremely_ sassy and grumpy when you wake up," Alya cried.

"It's the first day classes are given and assigned, Alya!" She shoved her feet into her shoes and ran to the mirror to check her appearance. "You can't just let me sleep in! This school takes things to the next level!"

Alya giggled, "Hey! At least I saved you a seat, and you're lucky that you have me, 'cause there are too many girls here."

"Thanks, Alya. I'll see you in a bit," Marinette yelled to the phone.

"Bye!" She hung up instantly and sprinted out the door to her dorm. Her rushed footsteps bounced off the smooth, white walls and golden brown doors of the girls' wing.

Her first day at Miraculous: School of Secret Intelligence and Training was already going terribly wrong.

She quickly checked her phone.

7:58 AM, Monday, September 15, 2013

School started in two minutes.

Fuck, she cursed in her mind. She slid around the corner and jumped through the first window she saw open in order to get to class. Luckily, it was her classroom. Unfortunately, she interrupted a very quiet silence. Everyone stared at her, as if she had recently murdered killed someone. Alya face palmed before the teacher growled in annoyance.

"Is this some sort of joke, Miss Dupain-Cheng?" the teacher hissed as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry, Miss Diligens." Marinette bowed in respect. "I'll try not to do it again. I was just-"

"No need to apologize. As long as you _don't_ do it again, then I think we'll be fine," Miss Diligens spoke firmly, "Now sit. You didn't miss anything valuable."

Marinette sped to her seat and buried her face into her arms in humiliation. Alya softly patted her back.

Her first day at Miraculous wasn't just terribly wrong; it was a _disaster._

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to test the waters and see if this will be a good idea. If it gets enough follows, I'll most likely continue. People haven't been thinking of a Spy AU, but somehow, the fandom has made Breakdancing AU (I'm not putting it down. I'm actually in love with that AU.). The Spy AU really caught my eye. Hopefully this will be continued, because I'm enjoying this.

Feel free to fix up any mistakes! I'm a little rough around the edges.

~SOK


	2. Meanings

**Nothing belongs to me but my imagination. Everything else belongs to Thomas Astruc. Story strongly inspired by Lolidragon97's Spy AU for Kaichou wa Maid Sama, International Affairs. I love that story.**

* * *

"What is the meaning of being a secret agent, Miss Ferrovon." It wasn't a question. It was a command. A girl with rich brown hair stood in her seat.

"Being a secret agent means being able to avoid every obstacle without being noticed, Miss Diligens." The short woman hummed in disapproval.

"No. Sit," she snapped, and the girl slumped back in her seat.

"What is the meaning of being a secret agent, Miss Chanol." A tall, towheaded girl stood uncomfortably.

"To be able to do your best in the field while fulfilling the government's wishes, Miss Diligens."

"Wrong. Sit."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," she said as she strutted towards Marinette, her heels' clacks announcing her coming, "what is the meaning of being a secret agent?" Merinette stood in her seat and stiffened her stance.

"The meaning of being a secret agent is to be willing to risk your life for the sake of your country while giving all of what you can physically and mentally give, even if it means yourself, Miss Diligens," Marinette said. Miss Diligens nodded in satisfaction before turning and heading back to the front of the quiet room.

"I hope you all realize what your classmate said is right. From now on, you will- you _will-_ be broken down and be rebuilt. Physically and mentally. Headmistress Tikki and Headmaster Plagg and all staff will not sugarcoat the reality of being a spy. You will eventually leave this school. You will be assigned to dangerous tasks in the field, and your life will be risked. But you're all doing so for good of the world. We're not here to give you hold your hand. We're here to rip you apart so you can piece yourself back together, better than before. And if you're not brave enough to walk a path of a spy, I suggest you get out of my class, because I refuse to have a coward in my classroom. Questions?"

She was met by a pregnant silence.

"Then don't let me down," she said genuinely in a softer tone.

"I see you have everything under control, Diligens," a light and feminine voice lifted tense air. Heads spun to look at the door.

"As always, Headmistress Tikki," she greeted, heels together and shoulders held back.

The noise of heels clicking echoed softly in the room as a new man and woman walked through the door. "At ease, Diligens," she said, holding her hand out gently.

The woman, Headmistress Tkki, was incredibly short. Although she wore tall heels, she was only a little more than three quarters the height of the man. She had short, curly red hair framing her small face. Her jacket, her pencil skirt, and heels were a jet black, but her dress shirt was a clean white and was accompanied by a playful red tie. She was head of the female department of Miraculous; she was also someone who was rarely seen. Despite her height and formal clothing, Marinette could tell this woman could easily kick ass with class.

The man beside her, was tall. Unlike Tikki, who seemed to where appropriate clothing when it came to business, her partner, Headmaster Plagg was less formal. His attire consisted of all black. His vivid green tie hung loosely from the collar around his neck. His dress shirt remained untucked, and the buttons were left uneven, as if woke up late for work. His black hair was a gelled mess, emphasizing his lazy, yet mischievous, green eyes. He wore a crooked, smug served as the male unit's head as well as their counselor. Overall, he was an important and attractive person.

"Just wanted to see the new students," Plagg said leaned against the door frame, cupping his mouth as he yawned.

Tikki smiled softly and chirped, "I see they're going to be a handful."

"I dunno, Tikki." Plagg left his stance and walked within the margins of the classroom. He gazed into every girl's eyes with his, silently judging. When he came to Marinette, his eyes glinted with something she couldn't identify. "It's clear my boys are going to win this year's little challenge." He shrugged and returned to his place next to Tikki.

She furrowed her eyebrows and scoffed, "No, no, Plagg. My girls may be uncertain now, but we'll win this year."

"What ever helps you sleep at night, sugar." He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Miss Diligens separated the two. "Mind taking your little lover's quarrel outside. This is unnecessary," she chided. She pushed the two out the door and slammed it closed.

Marinette had never been so confused.

* * *

A/N: Heyyo! Just wanna say, I wrote this for like 6 hours straight because wtf. I don't know if I will even finish. I really hope I do tho. I just don't know what to do for the academy part tho but I'll find a way. My writing isn't as good usually compared to the first chapter so don't get to excited. Hopefully, there's a next time.

Feel free to fix up any mistakes! I'm a little rough around the edges.

~SOK


End file.
